If I Were A Ninja
by 143Reno
Summary: Kurayami was different than everyone else. She had special powers, and Aizen wanted her. When she's the only one who can save the world, she has to perk up her courage and do the impossible. NovaXOC


I was sliding along on my stomach following behind them. I didn't know where they were going, but it didn't really matter to me. I laughed inwardly to myself as I slunk behind them without them even having any idea.

"Sneaky like a ninja…" I muttered to myself as I continued to follow.

"Wait a minute, has anyone seen Kurayami?" I heard Ichigo ask the rest of them. Urahara shrugged and continued to fan himself and just as I was about to pop out and scare them, I heard Nova say:

"She's been following us for the last ten minutes without any of you noticing. She's on her stomach, around the corner." He said in his soft voice. They all peered around but I wasn't in sight. I had grabbed onto the light above them and dropped down from the ceiling and landed on Yoruichi's head.

"NOVA! You ruined the ninja-ness!" I yelled with a pout.

"Sorry about that, Teishi-kun. I didn't know." He replied. I just shrugged and kicked off my shoes. My feet immediately flew up onto the table top and I picked my teeth.

"Heh, so what did I miss?" I asked. They all rolled their eyes except for Nova whose eyes remained closed.

"Nothing too much, Aizen's just planning on coming to Karakura town sooner than anticipated." Yoruichi stated as if it were nothing. My eyes widened and I slammed my palms on the table top.

"WHAT? You've gotta be kidding me!" I yelled in exasperation. They all just silently nodded their heads. "This is horrible. Truly horrible!" I yelled as I put my hand to my head.

"Well we were also talking about our beloved secret weapon of who will end up chasing him away, too!" Urahara yelled in happiness.

"What is our secret weapon?" I asked in a skeptical tone.

"You." They all said in unison. My eyes widened and I shot to my feet.

"You have to be kidding me…you really think I could take him on by myself?" I asked them as they all just silently nodded at my well defined concern. "I don't even get paid for this!" I yelled at myself more than the others.

"You may not be getting paid, but you DO get the happy feeling of knowing you saved the world!" Lirin shouted in happiness. All of the mod souls were out of their stuffed animals and were just roaming. I had to admit, I always had a little thing for Nova. I loved everything about ninjas…but Nova had something more. He was mysterious, and not to mention good looking!

"That's what I'd do if I was a ninja…but I'm not…when do you expect him to show?" I asked seriously. They were all taken aback because I was never serious.

"I anticipate him coming within the next 24 hours actually." Yoruichi admitted. I dropped my glass of tea I had just picked up and began to panic.

"You really expect me to fight him this unprepared?" I asked them all with apparent fear in my voice. They all nodded and the only one who seemed to be almost as afraid as I was, was Nova.

I woke up in a cold sweat. Within the next 24 hours? Was I really going to be able to do this? How did this even come about anyway, Ichigo was the one meant to save the world! I sat there and for the first time in a very long time, I began to cry. I hadn't cried since a long, long time ago. I don't remember anything about my past, the only reason I have my own name is because the shadows beckoned to me. It was a very sad existence. I never thought anyone could like me until I met Ichigo. He really understood me and took me in. I've been living in Urahara's shop since. I never thought I could really have feelings for another person because the human race had screwed me over so bad (or so I've convinced myself), until I met Nova. I've never felt like this before I met him. It was absolutely amazing.

I sat there in bed, weeping to myself until I got up and sat on my windowsill. I never thought Nova would ever return my feelings—but I could hope. I sighed to myself until I heard a light knock on my door. I wiped my eyes clean and stood to answer it.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked as I opened it. When I saw it was Nova I immediately blushed and began apologizing.

"It's not a problem. I heard you yelp and I thought I heard crying, are you alright?" he asked. I stared at my feet, surprised he would come visit me in the night but I nodded my head.

"I'm alright, just a bad dream. I'm worried about this fight with Aizen, you know?" I said in a gentle tone. He nodded and put his head down also. I noticed he wasn't wearing his usual zipped mask and was…slightly blushing? It couldn't be! I bit my lip and nodded again even though he wasn't looking.

"Well, thank you for coming to check up on me. I really do appreciate it." I said meekly. He just nodded and made a noise and was on his way back down the hall. I shut the door and sighed. He made me so happy, but he had so much power where he could hurt me. I desperately hoped he didn't.

I got dressed in my usual garb and headed downstairs for breakfast. I couldn't eat anything because I was so afraid of the premonition. Would Aizen really be coming today? In a way, I didn't want to know.

"You need to eat something, Kurayami." Lirin said with concern. I just stared at the table top. I didn't want to let them know I was afraid; I didn't want them to be afraid with me. I just need the support of friends. As I was about to say something, the ground began to shake. We all ran outside and saw four pillars being constructed quickly and Aizen standing in the midst of it all. He turned to me and I charged forward. This was it, no turning back now.

"Aizen! Come face me!" I yelled with my gun drawn. No one in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo had ever seen anything like it. I was so different from everyone, but no one here judged me. People wanted me for my strange powers—but at the same time, people feared me. It was a terrible bargain.

I leapt forward and landed on the ground before him. Before he could even react, I took my gun and twisted it in the air and threw my hand up to the skies.

"Sizzle, you bastard," I said. Before Aizen, could react, I threw my body to the ground and smacked my hand to the earth as huge lightning strikes flew through the air and electrocuted Aizen. I stood back up and smiled smugly to myself. I could definitely do this…if I could just get him before he recovers before the previous attack, I could destroy him quickly. Before he could stand, I took my gun, twisted it in the air and slammed it to the ground so it would stand on its own.

"Fly to the heavens!" I yelled.

I folded my hands together and fell to the ground. I slowly rose up with my arms out wide and gently placed my hands together. I grabbed my gun and took cover as a tornado came flying through and whipped Aizen into the air. I could actually hear him let out a small yelp as he was ripped in circles. He hit the ground with a thud and I knew exactly how to finish him off. I ran forward and twisted my gun in the air. As I smashed it to the ground I grinned to myself.

"Feel your soul burn away." I darkly stated to myself as meteors began to pour from the sky and smash around Aizen. I saw his eyes widen and his teeth grate as he let out a scream of pain and he was singed by a flaming meteor. I smashed my gun to the ground and it disintegrated into thin air and would come back to me next time I summoned it.

I dropped down to one knee and stared to the ground.

"Let us all be left in peace, now that the evil is gone." I said as I kissed my fist and pounded the earth. I stood again and the wind lightly tussled my hair. I couldn't believe Aizen was really gone, and I was the one to do it.

"Kurayami!" I heard Kurodo yell from behind. I turned around and smiled as it began to rain.

I smiled to the sky. How ironic.

"Ms. Teishi, are you alright?" I heard Nova say from behind me. I felt the Goosebumps stand up on the back of my neck as I slowly turned around.

"Yes, I'm alright. I didn't even give him a chance to respond to anything I did. I just hope he is gone forever." I said in a longing voice. He stepped closer and put a hand on my shoulder. It was the first time I had ever seen Nova make human contact with anyone.

"Now that the world is at some kind of peace I can happily come clean. Kurayami, I really like you. You're so different than me…I'm just so shy. I need someone like you in my life to bring out the different side of me. Tell me you feel the same?" Nova said as a huge blush spread across his face. I let my mouth hang open in shock as I stared him in the eyes.

"Nova…I've always liked you. You don't understand how happy that statement just made me!" I yelled as I threw my arms around his neck. I never would have thought someone would feel the same about me as I do them. It was the best feeling in the universe. I'm giving him my heart, and I know I can trust him enough not to break it.


End file.
